Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is a main character in House of Anubis. He is introduced in the beginning of the series as a close friend of Joy Mercer, who has mysteriously vanished. He develops a close friendship with Nina Martin and assists her with her quest to uncover the mysteries hidden within Anubis House. He has an on-and-off relationship with Nina in the first two seasons. At the beginning of the third season, he learns that Nina chose not to return to Anubis House. He receives a letter from her, in which she states it is best for them both to move on from each other. Fabian is initially portrayed as shy and smart, but he becomes more aggressive and confident as the series progresses. He becomes closer with the other students after he joins Sibuna. After Nina leaves, he bonds with Eddie Miller, his new roommate, and the two become very close friends. He continues to assist Sibuna with solving mysteries, even though he was reluctant to keep the club going without Nina's involvement. He kisses Mara in The Touchstone of Ra, indicating that he may have moved on from Nina. Fabian Rutter is portrayed by Brad Kavanagh. 'View the Fabian Rutter Gallery.' About Fabian Rutter is a resident of Anubis House. He befriends Nina after she arrives at the school. He assists Nina with her quest to find clues and puzzle pieces. Together, along with Amber Millington, they form the Sibuna club. Fabian develops feelings for Nina throughout the first season. It is shown that he enjoys playing the guitar and solving riddles. He is one of the seven acolytes involved with the Cup of Ankh ceremony. He prevents the Secret Society from being able to drink from the Cup of Ankh. At the end of the first season, Fabian and Nina are declared prom king and queen and they share a kiss, becoming a couple. In Season 2, Fabian and Nina break up after they realize they are better off as friends. He receives the Mark of Anubis due to his closeness with Nina. This leads him to search for the Mask of Anubis in the tunnels beneath Anubis House, along with the other members of Sibuna. Nina and Joy compete for Fabian's affections. Fabian is close with both of them, but his feelings for Nina still remain. At the masked ball, Fabian and Joy kiss because Joy dresses similarly to Nina. This causes Nina to become very upset, but the two manage to reconcile. When Mara and Eddie threaten to expose the mystery on the school's website, Nina persuades Fabian to ask Joy for help. Joy refuses to help unless Fabian kisses her, but she realizes that he still has feelings for Nina and decides to help him anyway. Fabian's confession leads Nina to discover that he still has feelings for her. At the conclusion of the season, Fabian and Nina dance, kiss, and get back together. After that, they celebrate with their family and friends. In Season 3, Fabian becomes upset after he finds out that Nina chose not to return to the school. Nina breaks up with him through a letter she wrote and sent along with Eddie. He reluctantly continues to assist Sibuna with their quests. He becomes the fourth sinner (the sinner of pride) after being captured by Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Fabian and Patricia trick Eddie and KT into finding the last piece of the Staff of Osiris. They are both returned to normal after Ammut is defeated. In The Touchstone of Ra, it is shown that he and Mara have feelings for each other and they share a kiss. Relationships 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Ex-Girlfriend; Best Friend) Fabian: ''"She seems nice."(Fabian about Nina's arrival in Season 1.) Fabian is the nicest one to Nina upon her arrival at Anubis House. He greets her with the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looked nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has pretty eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at prom. In House of Hello/House of Dolls, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season, they break up due to a misunderstanding. Although they broke up, it is shown that they both still have feelings for one another. He told Amber that he still has feelings for Nina and he also told Joy he is not over Nina. And, in Season 2, after they break up, he asked Nina if they "should give Fabina another go" very nicely but Nina fell asleep and didn't hear that. At the end of the Season 2 finale, Fabian and Nina kissed which shows they are back together. Fabian is very worried about Nina and confronts Eddie about a letter from her. Nina said she will always love him but they should move on. Throughout season 3, Fabian mentions Nina and always gets sad when others mention her. He keeps a photo of Nina in his room during season 3.A fan asked the writer of the series through twitter about the fate of the couple if they would have any chance together after the events of the show and she confirmed that yes and probably Fabian was behind Nina in America(See Fabina) 'Joy Mercer '''(Unknown-present; Study Buddy; Close Friends) Fabian: ''"She's just my study buddy."'' Fabian and Joy are known to have history together. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is taking a picture of her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabian smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book even though it's not Twilight. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems a bit worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes - even though it actually wasn't from her. Fabian is excited about Joy's return in the season finale. In House of Collections/House of Speculation, it is said that Joy is Fabian's oldest friend. In House of Freeze / House of Timeout Fabian tells Joy that she has done a horrible thing, and refuses to talk with her or hear her explanation. By the end of Season 2, they both decided that they were better off as friends. In season two Fabian kisses Joy because he thinks she is Nina because Jerome being Jerome sold Joy the same dress as Nina and Joy took Nina's mask when Nina left the party to go to visit the exhibition. In Season 3 Joy still has not gotten over Fabian. When he tells her again that he wants to be "just friends", she finally gives up on him, but they are still good friends. (See Jabian) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Best Friends; Former Roommates) Mick was Fabian's roommate and he often helped Mick out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of Nina and Fabian said that she looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. When Mick moved to Australia he said that he was surprised to see that 'Eddie was in Mick's bed' and was shown to be very upset about Mick leaving the school. Fabian was happy when Mick came back and they did their handshake. (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Fabian: ''"You creep."'' Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at Mick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. But in Season 2, after Nina and Fabian announced that they broke up, Jerome started to tease them, which Fabian replied to him by calling him a creep. They seemed to be on good terms later though, with Jerome playfully teasing him and Fabian trusting him to help Jasper with the "gnome prank" investigation. In Season 3, Jerome convinced him to look in Eddie's bag for his letter and called him "Lovesick British Boy". (See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friends, Kissed) Fabian: ''"You can't expel Mara. She's done more for this school than most of us put together!"'' Fabian is possibly dating Mara. They both agreed that it wasn't right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two do not interact much with each other, even though due to their similar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. In Season 2, when Mara is threatened to be expelled, he is among the people who stand up for her, saying "you can't expel her, she's done more for this school than most of us put together", which means he knows how smart she is. He is also very grateful for Mara's help, because she helps him analyze a potion without asking questions. It is also proved that Mara is smarter academically than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion and he didn't have a clue. In the last episode of Season 3 Fabian was trying to flirt with Mara, as was she with him. They later kissed in the movie The Touchstone of Ra.It is unlikely that this relationship will advance because the writer of the series confirmed that Nina and Fabian once again had a relationship. (See Mabian) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian: ''"Alfie is... Alfie!"'' Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. They are the only two boys in Sibuna during Seasons 1 and 2. In Season 2, when Alfie gets stuck in the tunnel, Fabian is worried and saves him and Amber. He also saves Alfie when he got stuck in the spider web. They become pretty good friends and often work together in season three. They made a song for Victor and Trudy together. In House of Capture / House of Heartbreak, when Alfie found out Fabian was bringing KT to Robert Frobisher-Smythe, he ran out to save her. Alfie attacked Fabian telling KT to run. Fabian tells him he is the joke of the group and that no one believes him. However Fabian is no longer a sinner so they are most likely friends again. (See Albian) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) Fabian: ''"How could you tell Amber?! She has a mouth the size of a... black hole."'' Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of them were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become close friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also knows that Fabian likes Nina and wants them together. Amber is a known Fabina shipper (supporter of Fabian & Nina's relationship) and she is the one who has come up with the name. He was among the group who bid Amber goodbye when she left for fashion school. (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Patricia: ''"Since when did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabian?"'' Fabian:'' "Since you became such a witch, Patricia."'' It is hinted that Fabian and Patricia are long-time friends. The two of them and Joy hung out together a lot before Joy left and Nina came. Fabian falls for Nina and wants Patricia to stop blaming her for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with her all the time. That causes Fabian accusing Patricia of being a "witch". However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. Patricia also ships Fabina because she was happy when Nina told her about how Fabian asked her out. In Season 2, Patricia is still a Fabina shipper (Supporter) but doesn't express her opinion because of Joy. The two are close again in Season 2 and in Season Three they snoop through Eddie's things where they find Nina's locket and emails between the two. Fabian and Patricia are both sinners, and are working with team evil to collect the last sinner. They have sort of a brother-sister relationship. (See Fabicia) 'Eddie Miller ' (2012-present; Best Friend, Roommates) Fabian and Eddie become roommates when Mick leaves for Australia. Their personalities definitely clash as seen in their room. When Eddie says that Nina's voice is the best thing he's heard since he arrived, Fabian grows jealous. Fabian also looks jealous of Eddie when everyone discovers that Eddie is Nina's Osirian, and, ultimately, guardian. Eddie has talked to Fabian more than once about his relationship with Patricia. However, they do not like the same sort of music. When they come back for Season 3, they are close, but Fabian tries to hurt Eddie later because of Nina. They make up and Fabian votes for Eddie to become leader of Sibuna. (See Feddie) 'KT Rush' (2013-Present; Good Friends) They met in the very beginning of Season 3 and were on vague, but friendly terms at the start. Their relationship began to develop, as both formed suspicions about each other. When KT finally joined Sibuna, Fabian was rather dubious and she became angry with his lack of trust. However, in the episode House of Entrapment/House of Sisters, they were shown to be on close terms and trusting. He is usually supportive of her. In House of Capture/House of Heartbreak, Fabian was the fourth sinner and was trying to trick KT into going into the gatehouse. But eventually gets stopped by Alfie who knows he's evil. (See Kabian) Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna, as well as one of its three founding members, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Along with Nina Martin, Fabian had been solving the mystery about the Cup of Ankh even before the formation of Sibuna. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really the broken pieces of the Cup of Ankh. *He and Nina kiss in both the season one and season two finales, with the same song 'My Perfect Day' by John Marks playing while they're dancing. *His longest kiss is with Nina, which lasted 14 seconds. *He has a habit of signing his notes 'Love, Fabian x'. This is seen when he writes a poem for Nina and when he writes himself a note concerning Vera, after he lost his memory. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Ruitenburg, played by Lucien van Geffen. His German Das Haus Anubis counterpart was Daniel Gutenberg, played by Daniel Wilken. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrassed when Nina found him practicing. He also played his guitar at dinner with Gustav. * As shown in the Season 3 episode House of Winning, Fabian is very good in the game of dodgeball, managing to single-handedly win a game against Isis House, eliminating the entire enemy team despite the fact that he was wearing a mascot suit. As a result, Anubis House won the Inter-House Dodgeball Tournament. *He and Mara have similar personalities: smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer for the bid, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They were also the closest ones to Mick in Season 1. Ironically, they ended up flirting with each other in the Season 3 finale episode House of Ammut / House of Heroes and in the Touchstone of Ra they ended up kissing and potentially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. * His uncle is Ade Rutter and his godfather is Jasper Choundhary. *In Season 2, he is cursed to lose his memory, and his arm bears the Mark of Anubis along with Nina and the rest of Sibuna. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *He and Joy have been friends the longest. The two met before they met any of their other friends. *Fabian is the only male main character who appears in every episode of every season. *Due to Nina leaving because the Chosen One and the Osirian have to be kept apart with Amber going to Fashion School, Fabian is the only original Sibuna member in Season 3. *In Season 3, Fabian becomes more assertive, even reaching aggressiveness to the point where he wanted to physically hurt Eddie, charging at him with the belief that he and Nina had a summer romance. *On iTunes, it says Fabian will make a shocking discovery about his dad, which did not happen in Season 3. As a matter of fact, Fabian is the only character whose parents have never been mentioned. *Fabian ships Peddie. *Fabian was very confident in the Season 1 play but in Season 3, for Joy and Mara's play auditions, he has become more nervous. *He was the fourth sinner, as the Sinner of Pride. *He had a signed copy of a book called 'The Solar System is Your Friend'. He doesn't have the book anymore because he had to throw it in the Sibuna fire where you burn one of your prized possessions, which he wasn't happy about. *In The Touchstone of Ra, Fabian was one of the people who was supposed to turn to stone if the right sacrifice wasn't made. *Fabian and Mara share a kiss in The Touchstone of Ra, which lasted 4 seconds. * Fabian is one of the characters who has the saddest friendship storyline. His close friend Joy Mercer goes missing in season 1, his original girlfriend Nina Martin leaves in season 3 and if there is another season, it is most likely that Mara Jaffray (Fabian's new girlfriend) will not return as the actress Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) who portrays Mara revealed on Twitter spoiling, that her contract is over and if there is another season of "House of Anubis", she will not be returning to it. * If there had been a season 4 Fabian most likely would have been single due to Mara not being there. * It was confirmed by author Diane Whitley of the Series via twitter, @DiWhitley, a fan asked about the fate of the Fabina couple and it was confirmed that in life after the show's story, the two will be together and quite likely he went after her in America Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna